


Einer unter Vielen

by SkyeGraham



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeGraham/pseuds/SkyeGraham
Summary: Kunststudenten haben es Bucky Barnes schon immer angetan und auch unter den neuen Erstsemestern ist ein junger Mann dabei, der in sein Beuteschema passt. // Stucky, AU





	1. I

_Tut mir leid, aber es ist aus._  
 _Natasha_  
  
Ich las die Nachricht wieder und wieder. Sie machte wirklich Schluss mit mir. Es war ihr Ernst gewesen, als sie mir vor Wochen damit drohte. Mein Blick glitt vorbei an der verwelkten Rose auf dem Tisch zu den Panoramafenstern. New Yorks wolkenloser Himmel verhöhnte mich.  
»Hey, Buck, alles okay?«  
Starke Arme schlangen sich um meine Taille und bedeckte das Kärtchen mit meiner Hand, damit er es nicht las. Er würde sich darüber freuen, doch mir war nicht zum Lachen zumute. Meine engste Vertraute hatte mich wegen ihm verlassen.  
»Ja, es ist nichts.«


	2. II

»Buck, guckst du dir etwa wieder schnucklige Kunststudenten aus?«  
Brock legte mir einen Arm um die Schultern, während ich die Neulinge in ihrem Saal im Auge behielt. Der eine oder andere war schon dabei, den ich näher kennenlernen wollte. Gegen etwas Abwechslung hätte Brock sicher auch nichts. Er leckte sich jetzt bereits über die Unterlippe.   
Einer der Frischlinge tat es mir besonders an. Schmale Schultern und Hüften, richtig süßer kleiner Po - auch, wenn der in abscheulichen Korthosen steckte. Kurz geschnittenes blondes Haar mit einer vorwitzigen Locke, die immer wieder zurückgestrichen wurde, weil sie ihm in die Stirn hing. Auf seiner Leinwand zeichneten sich die ersten Umrisse einer Rose ab und daneben hing ein Bild einer echten. Ich konnte die Farbe nur erahnen. Irgendein Rotton. Wahrscheinlich war der Kleine ein Romantiker.   
»Der Twink da ist schon ein Snack für zwischendurch.«  
»Er gehört mir«, stellte ich klar, hörte in meinen Gedanken Natashas angewidertes Seufzen. Wenn sie ihn vor uns schützen wollte, hätte sie nicht gehen sollen.   
»Keine Lust zu teilen, Buck?«  
Ich erwiderte Brocks fragenden Blick, ohne ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, wie ich es sonst immer tat. Sollte der Kleine vor Lust schreien, galten seine Laute nicht Brock, sondern mir allein.


	3. III

Seit ich den ersten Schritt auf das Gelände des Colleges gesetzt hatte, faszinierten mich die Kunststudenten. Ich hatte oft Stunden damit verbracht, mir ihre Werke in sämtlichen Ausstellungen anzusehen und irgendwie einen Weg gefunden, mich ihnen zu nähern, ohne groß aufzufallen. Ich bot mich ihnen für ihre Studien an und bekam dafür so manche heiße Nacht oder mehrere Nachmittage geschenkt.   
Meine Masche kupferte sich Brock Rumlow ab, was mir nie gefallen hatte, bis wir uns auf einen Deal einigten. Wenn wir einen von den neuen Studenten aufrissen, teilten wir ihn uns für gewöhnlich. Natasha hatte es von Anfang an gehasst. Sie versuchte seit langem, mich umzustimmen und war daran gescheitert. Jetzt musste ich aufpassen, dass meine Eltern von unserer Trennung nicht so schnell erfuhren. Sie würden die falschen Fragen stellen.   
So glücklich wie an dem Tag, als ich ihnen Natasha vorgestellt hatte, sah ich sie sicher nie wieder. Mein Dad hatte mir mit einem seiner seltenen Lächeln die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und mir gesagt, wie stolz er auf mich war. Ich besaß auch noch die gepresste, pfirsichfarbene Rose meiner Ma, die sie mir mit Tränen in den Augen überreicht hatte. Ihr Sohn war auf den rechten Pfad zurückgekehrt.   
Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich ihnen gegenübertreten sollte. Dafür wusste ich, wie ich mir den Kunststudenten schnappte. An die Wand gelehnt wartete ich auf das Ende der Stunde und ließ mich von Brock dabei beobachten. Er lehnte sich grinsend vor, lag wie ich auf der Lauer.   
Sobald sich die Türen öffneten, strömten die Studenten heraus, um sich auf dem Weg zu ihren neuen Vorlesungen zu machen. Der kleine süße Neuling stolperte über seine Füße direkt in meine Arme. Das nannte ich mal Glück und er wog kaum mehr als ein Sandsack. Brock bekam ihn sicher nicht in seine Finger.


	4. IV

Ich hatte schon in etliche blaue Augen geblickt, um nicht sofort zu einem sabbernden Idioten zu werden. Dieses Blau, das in diesem blassen Gesicht viel zu kräftig wirkte, machte mich sprachlos.   
»Es tut mir leid, hab ich dich verletzt?«   
Sollte das nicht meine Frage sein?   
»Nein, Kleiner und du? Alles okay?«  
»J-ja, danke fürs Auffangen.« Er trat aus meinem Griff heraus und umfasste seine Bücher fester. »Ich muss dann los, danke nochmals.«  
»Hey, warte!«  
Jetzt wäre er mir fast durch die Lappen gegangen, weil ich ihn anstarrte. Reiß dich zusammen, verdammt noch mal, ermahnte ich mich und lächelte, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte. Ich fühlte, wie mein Verstand sich in Zeitlupe leerte, je länger ich ihm in seine großen blauen Augen blickte. Mich räuspernd, steckte ich meine Hände in die Hosentasche und lehnte mich an die Wand.  
»Wenn du mal Hilfe bei deinen Studien brauchst, biete ich mich gern an.«  
»Studien?«  
»Ja, du weißt schon. Aktstudien?«  
Der Kleine errötete doch tatsächlich. Machte ich mich da an ein Kind heran oder hatte er absolut keinen Plan?  
»S-sorry, aber ich widme mich Stillleben. Dein Angebot leite ich weiter, okay?« Und weg war er, ließ mich einfach stehen, dass ich mich perplex dem Fenster zuwandte. Von seinem Standpunkt aus lachte Brock sich ins Fäustchen. Jetzt war ich ... ja, ich war echt sauer.

Meine Laune besserte sich auch nicht, als Brock mit einem Frischling auftauchte. Auf seinem T-Shirt prangte eine weiße Rose, erinnerte mich zwangsläufig an den Kleinen.   
»Lust auf eine Nummer zu dritt?«  
Ich wartete, wie immer, auf meinem Platz, bis der Neue zustimmte. Drängen verabscheute ich. Ob es Brock nun passte oder nicht, ich bestand darauf, dass sie alle einverstanden waren. Es half manchmal, wenn man bereits einen Einblick in das Gesamtpaket gewährte.   
Braune Augen taxierten mein Sixpack, ehe sie bei Brocks hängen blieben. Der fühlte sich jetzt sicher wie im siebten Himmel, wo wir ihn schneller hinbeförderten, als er dachte.  
»Wow, klar. Ihr seid echt heiß.«  
»Dann mal ab ins Schlafzimmer.«  
Von der Tür aus betrachtete ich die Beiden und fand nicht wirklich Gefallen daran. Meine Gedanken wanderten zu dem Kleinen. Dessen große blaue Augen sich jetzt vor Verlangen verdunkeln sollten. Mich nach mehr anbettelten ...   
»Buck, komm schon«, lockte mich Brock und ich bewegte mich automatisch auf das Bett zu. Ich wusste jetzt schon, dass mir das hier keine Freude bereitete. Es diente nur zum schnellen Frustabbau.


	5. V

»Du warst nicht bei der Sache.«  
Missmutig trank ich meinen Kaffee, ignorierte Brock, soweit er sich aus meinen Gedanken vertreiben ließ. Den Frischling hatte er kurzerhand hinausgeworfen, nachdem er bekommen hatte, was er wollte. Brock war es immer egal, wie enttäuscht oder wütend sie nach Hause gingen. Für ihn zählte nur das Eine.   
»Scheiße, Buck, hast du dich in den Twink verknallt, oder was?«  
Nachdem ich ihn gerade mal eine Minute kannte?   
»Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Ich bin angepisst, weil er mich einfach so abserviert hat.«  
»Und? Manchmal hast du solche Pappnasen. Stürz dich auf einen Neuen und das Gefühl legt sich wieder.«  
Brock hatte gut reden. Selbst mit einer Absage nicht zurechtkommen, und mir Ratschläge geben wollen. Ich war attraktiv, sagten mir Männer wie Frauen immer wieder. Das schien dem Winzling komplett egal gewesen zu sein. So blind wie der konnte man doch nicht sein.   
»Lass mich nicht so leicht abwimmeln, Brock.«  
»Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst, aber du kennst die Grenzen.«  
Von uns kannte ich die noch am besten.  
  
Den Kleinen fand ich in der Bibliothek an einem der entlegenen Tische hinter einem Dutzend Schmöker über die Kunstepochen vor. Er las so vertieft, dass er mich gar nicht bemerkte. Erst, als ich meinen Rucksack auf einen der Stühle fallen ließ, zuckte er zusammen.   
»Hi.«  
»H-hallo.« Schmunzelnd bemerkte ich, wie sein Blick an meinen Muskeln hängen blieb, ehe er sich wieder in sein Buch verkroch. »Kann ich dir helfen?«  
»Mein Angebot steht noch«, ließ ich ihn wissen und setzte mich ihm gegenüber.   
»Aber ich mache keine Aktbilder. Ich zeichne Rosen.«  
»Dein Ernst? Du hast hier ein perfektes Abbild eines Mannes und willst dich mit dämlichen Grünpflanzen befassen?«  
»Schon ja.«   
»Okay, das verstehe ich nicht.«   
Über das Buch hinweg schaute er mich lächelnd an, dass mein Herz schneller schlug. Unfassbar.   
»Und wenn ich dich dafür bezahle, dass du mich malst?« Noch nie hatte ich mich dazu herabgelassen, jemandem Geld zu bieten. Das ging weit über meine Grenzen hinweg. Sein überraschter Ausdruck harmonierte auf wundersame Weise gut mit meiner Anspannung.   
»Du solltest wissen, dass ich noch nie einen Akt gemalt habe.«   
Das war mir wiederum vollkommen gleichgültig. Ich wollte ihn küssen und er sollte sich an mich klammern. So einfach war das.  
»Sind fünfzig Dollar okay für dich?«  
»Wow. Wann soll ich anfangen?«  
Ich schnappte mir meinen Rucksack.   
»Wie wäre es mit sofort?«  
  
Auf dem Deckblatt seiner Staffelei befand sich allen Ernstes eine lila Rose in Aquarell, die schnell vor mir versteckte. Wenn er mich fragte, unterschätzte er sich und sein Können gewaltig. Ich zog mir mein Shirt aus, grinste, als er sich auf die Unterlippe biss. Das lief ausgesprochen gut.   
»Wie darf ich dich denn nennen?«   
»Bucky reicht.«  
»Bucky.« Ich bekam fast eine Gänsehaut bei seiner sanften Stimme. Reiß dich zusammen! »Mein Name ist Steve.«   
Unbedeutend, er war nur wegen seinen großen blauen Augen interessant für mich. Ich zog automatisch den Bauch ein und hielt still.   
»Du hast das schon oft gemacht, oder?«   
Solange ich schon studierte.  
»Vielleicht.«


	6. VI

Steve redete nicht viel, es sei denn, er wurde nervös. Wenn ich halbnackt oder komplett nackt vor ihm in der Wohnung herumlief, quasselte er wie ein Wasserfall. Ich hielt ihn am Reden, fand seine heiser werdende Stimme unglaublich. Sie machte mich an, aber ich musste aufpassen. So scheu wie er war, nahm er Reißaus, wenn ich eine Erregung bekam.   
Später, wenn Brock wieder mit einem Frischling aufkreuzte, ließ ich Dampf ab. Ich wusste, dass ich bald schon damit aufhören musste. Ein Gefühl sagte mir, dass Steve die ganze Sache abblas, wenn er von mir und seinen Kommilitonen erfuhr. Ich war meinem Ziel so nah, dass ich mir jetzt keinen Fehler erlauben durfte.  
»Lust auf Pizza?«  
»Kommt heute nicht wieder dein Freund mit einem aus meinem Kurs vorbei?« Er schaute mich von der Seite an, während ich mich um Ruhe bemühte. Shit, einfach nur Shit.  
»Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst. Es ist nur ...«   
»Sie reden über euch. Ich will nichts davon wissen, aber ich höre es und mache mir so meine Gedanken.«  
Er legte den Pinsel beiseite, ehe er mich ansah und mich wie eine Ratte fühlen ließ. Ich war geliefert, was mich unsagbar anpisste. Er durfte nicht gehen. Ich hatte doch nicht einmal die Chance ...   
»Du willst mich ins Bett kriegen, nicht wahr? Danach tust du so, als gäbe es mich nicht mehr, so wie bei den anderen.«  
Ein Muskel zuckte in meiner Wange, während ich schwieg. Ein Teil von mir wollte ihm klar machen, dass es nicht so war. Wollte ihm Honig ums Maul schmieren, bis er mir vollkommen verfiel. Der andere wollte ihn so behandeln wie Brock seine Lover in die Schranken wies.   
»Als ich dem hier zustimmte, war ich dumm genug zu glauben, du seist anders.«  
Das war wirklich ein idiotischer Gedanke. Trotzdem wärmten seine Worte mich von innen, dass ich von meinem Hocker glitt und auf ihn zuging. Seine großen blauen Augen lockten mich, wie das Licht die Motten.   
»Tu mir nicht weh, Bucky«, wisperte er, erreichte einen Teil tief in mir drinnen, von dem ich dachte, es gäbe ihn gar nicht.   
»Okay«, antwortete ich leise, ehe ich meine Hände auf seine schmalen Hüften legte, »bleibst du?«  
»Ich sollte mich nicht noch mehr in dich verlieben.« Dieses Wort hatte mir bisher immer Angst gemacht. Warum sollte mich jemand mögen, geschweige denn lieben?   
»Du kleiner, süßer, dummer ... Steve.« Ich hörte mich an wie ein Idiot und es war mir egal. Dieser kleine Wicht kannte mich kaum und ich kannte ihn nicht. Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte ich mich vor, fühlte die Haut seiner Stirn an meinen Lippen. »Ich will mit dir ins Bett, ja. Die ganze Zeit denke ich nur an das eine und würde dir sogar eine verdammte rote Rose überreichen, um dich dazu zu überreden.«   
»Ich ...«, Steve senkte seinen Kopf so weit, dass ich seinen Atem auf meiner Brust spürte, »ich will das auch, nur möchte ich keine Nummer sein. Keine Kerbe in deinem Bettpfosten.«   
Das versprach ich ihm auch zwischen leichten Küssen. Verfluchte Brock im nächsten Atemzug, als er an meine Tür klopfte. Steve erstarrte unter meinen Händen, dass ich leise vor mich hin fluchte.   
»Warte, okay?«  
Auf sein Nicken hin ging ich zur Tür und öffnete sie nur einen Spalt breit. Brock hatte nicht nur einen Frischling bei sich, sondern zwei. Sein Zwinkern löste in mir fast schon Brechreiz aus. Natasha wäre Stolz auf mich, wenn sie sähe, wie ich ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuschlug.   
»Was soll das, Buck? Komm schon, mach die Tür wieder auf!«  
»Vergiss es! Geh nach Hause.«   
»Scheiße, Buck, das hat ein Nachspiel!«  
Von mir aus.


	7. VII

Es hätte so ein schöner Morgen sein können, wenn ich nicht einen Brief meiner Eltern in der Hand hielt. Ich öffnete ihn mit einem tiefen Seufzen und ahnte, was sie mir mitteilten. Sie hatten von meiner Trennung von Natasha erfahren. Sie waren sauer. Wahrscheinlich drehten sie mir sogar den Geldhahn zu, wenn ich das nicht auf der Stelle in Ordnung brachte.   
Das Rascheln meiner Bettdecke lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit auf meinen Gast. Steve streckte sich, bevor er sich seine Sachen vom Boden klaubte. Ich konzentrierte mich wieder auf den Brief, während ich mir mein Handy holte, um Natasha eine Nachricht zu schicken. Im Großen und Ganzen bedeuteten sie mir, dass sie mit meiner Umgangsart unzufrieden waren. Wie ich es mir erlauben konnte, eine Frau wie Natasha gehen zu lassen.  
»Weil ich schwul bin«, erklärte ich dem bedruckten Papier und steckte es wieder zurück in den Umschlag. Selbst, wenn ich weiterhin mit Natasha zusammenlebte, sie möglicherweise später heiratete - es blieb eine Ehe auf dem Papier.   
»Bucky?«  
»Ja?«  
Ich drehte mich um, blieb still stehen, als sich der Winzling auf die Zehenspitzen stellte. Ein federleichter Kuss auf meiner Wange, der sich unweigerlich in mein Gedächtnis brannte.   
»D-danke.«  
Schluckend holte ich etwas hervor, das ich noch keinem bisher geschenkt hatte. Eine rosafarbene Rose, die er erstaunt betrachtete.   
»Oh, wow.«  
»Du bist nicht nur eine Kerbe in meinem Bettpfosten.«   
»Danke.«   
Noch einmal reckte er sich, um mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken und verabschiedete sich wegen Vorlesungen. Seine Staffelei blieb bis heute Abend bei mir, weil er sonst noch einmal ins Wohnheim musste. Kaum, dass sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss, riskierte ich einen Blick auf sein Werk. Wie ich anfangs gedacht hatte, unterschätzte er sich. Viele Frischlinge hatten mich in den letzten Jahre auf Papier festgehalten, aber ich wagte die Aussage, dass dieses Bild zu den Besten gehörte. Ich zeichnete mit den Fingerspitzen mein gezeichnetes Selbst nach und schmunzelte über mich. Es schwand, als ich einen Blick auf mein Handy warf. Natasha wollte mich heute noch sehen, wenn wir die Sache klären wollten.

»Du hast mit Brock Schluss gemacht«, waren ihre ersten Worte, als ich mich auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber sinken ließ. Sie wusste es natürlich.   
»Würde es anders formulieren, aber ja, die Zeiten mit ihm sind wohl zu Ende.«  
»Wie kommt’s?«  
»Sein Name ist Steve, wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst.«  
»Brauchst du meine Unterstützung, wenn du ihn deinen Eltern vorstellst? Sie fragen mich schon die ganze Zeit, was geschehen ist.«   
»Hast du ihnen die Wahrheit erzählt«, fragte ich, obwohl ich mir sicher war, dass Natasha mich niemals so sehr in die Pfanne haute. Egal, wie oft wir uns auch stritten, sie stand hinter mir. Sie verdrehte, wie erwartet die Augen.  
»Natürlich nicht. Ich sagte, dass ich jemanden kennenlernte.«  
»Also ist es was Ernstes zwischen dir und Clint?« Von Clint Barton hatte sie mir vor einigen Wochen erzählt. Sie fand ihn interessant, was immer bedeutete, dass sie jemandem näher kennenlernen wollte. Ich hatte ihr von Anfang an die Daumen gedrückt.  
»Es sieht bisher danach aus, ja.«  
»Das freut mich für dich, Nat.«  
»Zurück zum Thema. Was läuft da zwischen dir und diesem Steve?«  
»Ich weiß es nicht«, antwortete ich ehrlich, war mir selbst unsicher nach letzter Nacht. Ich konnte noch seine zaghaften Berührungen auf meiner Haut fühlen, wenn ich in Gedanken daran versank. »Er sagte, er sei in mich verliebt.«  
Es bereitete mir immer noch Unbehagen und Herzklopfen, wenn ich mir der Bedeutung dieser Worte bewusst machte. Natashas Blick wurde so weich, dass sich dieses Gefühl nur verstärkte.  
»Jemand liebt dich. Sagte ich es dir nicht schon die ganze Zeit, aber du Idiot musstest ja mit Brock deine Masche durchziehen.«   
»Ohne meine Masche hätte ich Steve nicht einmal kennengelernt.«   
Das brachte sie zum Schweigen. Für ganze fünf Sekunden, die sie brauchte, um sich zu sammeln.   
»Du bist mit einem Erstsemestler zusammen? Du?«   
Ja, derjenige, der sich immer über die Frischlinge lustig machte. Ich spielte mit dem Dekor auf dem Tisch und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
»Ist halt passiert. Wir sind übrigens noch nicht zusammen, denke ich.«  
»Du weißt es nicht?«  
»Wir ... er musste zur Vorlesung.« Außerdem versuchte ich mich vor so einem Gespräch zu drücken, solange ich konnte.


	8. VIII

Brock ließ mich fast einen ganzen Monat in Ruhe. Alles andere als begeistert, lehnte er plötzlich an der Wand neben meiner Wohnungstür und versperrte mir den Weg.  
»Was soll der Scheiß, hm? Ich dachte, wir sind Freunde und du gibst unseren Spaß für so eine Null auf?« »Erstens, er ist keine Null. Zweitens, wir sind oder eher waren Partner und du wirst ja wohl gemerkt haben, dass ich keinen Bock mehr auf das alles habe.«  
»Weil irgendein Twink dir den Verstand ausgeknipst hat?«   
Er schaute mich an, als sähe er mich jetzt mit ganz anderen Augen oder mir waren soeben zwei Köpfe gewachsen. Wie auch immer, ich war fertig mit ihm.  
»Hör zu, wir können das gut enden lassen oder machen es auf die ekelhafte, böse Tour. Falls du mich fragst, wäre ich für Erstes.«  
Ich konnte und wollte mir keinen Ärger mit ihm leisten. Das war die Mühen einfach nicht wert. Am besten kümmerte sich jeder von uns um sein eigenes Leben.   
»Du bist eine Enttäuschung, Buck«, spie er mir entgegen und verschwand hoffentlich für immer. Seufzend schloss ich die Tür auf, fand zu meiner Verwunderung eine gelbe Rose mit einem Umschlag auf meiner Kommode vor.

_Du kannst immer auf mich zählen._   
_Natasha_

Das musste ich auch, wenn ich meinen Eltern gegenübertrat. Allein überstand ich sie niemals und irgendwie musste ich mein Leben wieder auf die Reihe bekommen. Mein Studium hatte ich komplett auf Eis gelegt, was niemandem gefiel, aber sie duldeten es als Teil meiner Selbstfindung ...   
Ich nahm zum ersten Mal seit Monaten eines der Lehrbücher aus meinem Schrank, das ich nur besaß, weil Natasha sie besorgt hatte. Ihr verdankte ich so viel und ich hatte es ihr nicht ein Mal gedankt, wie sie es verdiente. Das musste ich auch ändern. Alles nach und nach - erstmal hieß es, wieder ins Studium einzusteigen.   
Steve tauchte pünktlich zum Abendessen mit einer vollen Einkaufstüte vor meiner Haustür auf. Er lächelte mich warmherzig an und musste dafür einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze bekommen.  
»Hi.«  
»Hallo, hast du Hunger?«   
Tierischen, der nicht zwingend aus dem Bedürfnis hervorging, meinen Magen zu füllen. Ich riss mich zusammen, weil Steve sich die Mühe gemacht hatte, einzukaufen. Die Tür hielt ich ihm offen, um ihn einzulassen. Dabei erhielt ich noch einen schönen Ausblick auf seinen kleinen, süßen Hintern.   
»Ich danke Gott dafür, dass du die Korthosen in den Müll geworfen hast.«  
Mein Lachen erfüllte das Apartment, als er über seine eigenen Füße stolperte. Den Einkauf brachte er sicher bis in die Küche, wo er sich nach mir umdrehte.   
»Könntest du so was nur sagen, wenn ich nicht Gefahr laufe, hinzufallen?«   
»Wie du willst. Was gibt es denn zum Abendessen?« Neugierig schaute ich in die Tüte, hob die Augenbrauen über den Inhalt. Spaghetti, eine Fertigbackmischung für Brownies und frische Pflaumen - der Kleine hatte sich gemerkt, was ich gestern verschlafen von mir gegeben hatte. »Steve, ich ...«  
»Setz dich, ich koche währenddessen.«   
»Nein, Süßer.« Ich hob ihn in die Höhe, lachte leise, als er seine Beine um meine Taille schlang. Seine Wangen färbten sich rot, dass mein Lächeln zu einem Grinsen wurde. »Du bist der Wahnsinn, Steve.«  
»Wahnsinnig, vielleicht. In dich verliebt.«   
Seine vier Buchstaben setzte ich auf den Tresen ab, damit ich eine Hand frei hatte, um seine Wange zu umfassen.  
»Ich will dich meinen Eltern vorstellen.«  
»W-was?«   
»Sie werden bald hier aufkreuzen und ich möchte, dass sie dich kennenlernen. Du bist schließlich ein guter Grund, warum ich mich bessern will.«  
Es bedeutete auch, dass ich irgendwann seine Mutter traf. Der Gedanke behagte mir noch nicht, solange ich nichts vorweisen konnte. Ein Abschluss wäre etwas, womit ich bei ihr sicher punktete. So, wie mich Steve mit geweiteten Augen ansah, hatte er sich bisher keinen Kopf um das alles gemacht.   
»Wenn du nicht scharf drauf bist, verstehe ich das. Vergiss es am besten.« Es war zu früh, um soweit vorauszuplanen. Ich hätte meinen Mund halten sollen.   
»Bucky.« Er umfasste mein Gesicht und schlang schließlich seine Arme um meinen Nacken, auch, wenn er dadurch fast vom Tresen fiel. »Meinst du, sie werden mich mögen?«  
Sie würden ihn abgöttisch lieben, sobald sie ihren Einfluss auf mich registrierten. Ein paar spitze Bemerkungen über unseren Größenunterschied mussten wir uns sicher gefallen lassen. Bis dahin musste vor allem ich damit umgehen können, denn bisher erdolchte ich jeden, der so was wagte.   
»Ich liebe dich, Kurzer.«  
»Und ich dich, Bohnenstange.«   
Ich entschied für uns beide, dass wir noch ein bisschen mit dem Kochen warten konnten. Steve hielt mich auch nicht auf, als ich ihn mir über die Schulter warf. Seine Lippen wanderten einfach mein Rückgrat entlang nach oben. Gänsehaut machte sich breit.  
Wie sehr ich es liebte, wenn er die Initiative übernahm und mutig wurde. Er überraschte mich immer wieder. Als sich seine Finger in meine Hose stahlen, musste ich ihm allerdings Einhalt gebieten.   
»Fuck.«


	9. IX

Auf meinem Küchentisch standen verdammte Rosen. Sie verfolgten mich sogar bis in meine Träume, die kaum kitschiger sein konnten. Das Komische an der Sache war, dass es mich nicht so sehr störte wie ich anfangs dachte. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben fühlte sich alles wirklich richtig an. Ich kam in meinen Vorlesungen mit, was ich meinen Kommilitonen zu verdanken hatte. Bruce Banner hatte mich unter seine Fittiche genommen und war froh, dass ich mich wieder blicken ließ.   
»Gefallen sie dir?« Steve packte seine Sachen für den Unterricht, ehe er die Vase an sich nahm. »Die Floristin sagte, dass es Apricot Rosen sind.«  
»Sie sind schön«, stimmte ich zu, obwohl ich keinen Plan von dem Grünzeug hatte. Sie erfreuten ihn, was das Wichtigste war. »Für deine Studien?«  
»Ja, ich bin bald fertig.« Dann konnte er sich voll und ganz unserem Projekt widmen, das er erst einmal vor sich herschob. Steve tat so, als würde ich nicht bemerken, wie sehr er sich mit seinen Rosen beeilte. Grinsend lehnte ich mich zurück, wackelte mit meiner Kaffeetasse vor seiner Nase herum.  
»Ich freu mich schon.«  
»Du willst wirklich, dass ich dich komplett nackt zeichne?«   
Er wäre nicht der Erste, woran ich ihn nicht erinnern musste. Er hatte sich sogar die Arbeiten angesehen und war danach erschreckend abweisend mir gegenüber gewesen. Ich hatte befürchtet, dass er mit mir Schluss macht. Zum Glück ging diese Phase vorüber, nur hatte ich deswegen keine Gelegenheit bekommen, ihn wegen meinen Eltern zu fragen. Das konnte ich nicht mehr lange vor mich herschieben.  
»Ja, gern. Ich möchte mich durch deine Augen sehen.«   
»Das sagte ich dir doch jeden Abend, bevor wir schlafen gehen.« Ja, das tat er, wofür ich ihn noch mehr liebte. Steve Rogers verwandelte mich in einen dieser verliebten Deppen, die ich vor Wochen noch dafür ausgelacht hatte. Und es war mir herzlich egal, dass mich Brock genauso entgeistert anstarrte wie Steves Leute in seinem Kurs, wenn ich ihn nach der Vorlesung umklammerte wie ein Äffchen.  
»Das sind die schönsten Gutenachtgeschichten, weißt du?«, antwortete ich langsam, obwohl es mir sonst immer zuwider war, jemanden so nahe an mich heranzulassen. Mein kleiner Kunststudent veränderte mich und errötete.  
Machte er so weiter, kam er wegen mir noch zu spät zur Vorlesung. Ich schaute von ihm zum Bett und schnurrte wie eine Katze. Ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl, der ihn sein Zeug schnappen und mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen drücken ließ.  
»Bis heute Abend.«  
»Bis dann.«

Natasha schrieb mir, dass meine Eltern einen Besuchstermin festgelegt hatten und ich mit einer Nachricht rechnen durfte. Sie wollten es wirklich wissen, da konnte ich sie noch so gut abwimmeln. Zwischen der Post lag ein frankierter Brief. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen, als ich ihn öffnete, um die paar Zeilen darin zu überfliegen. Eine Email zu schicken, wäre auch zu einfach.   
Schöner Scheiß, dass sie mich zu Thanksgiving besuchen kommen wollten. An dem Tag wollte auch Steves Mutter vorbeischauen, um den mysteriösen Freund ihres Sohnes kennenzulernen. Ein volles Apartment ohne einen einzigen Raum für mich, in den ich mich zurückziehen konnte. Das konnte nur schief gehen, selbst mit Natasha und Steve an meiner Seite.   
_Das Grauen hat sich angekündigt. Hast du Thanksgiving schon was vor?_ , schrieb ich Natasha, bevor ich meine Sachen für die Vorlesungen zusammensuchte. Ich sollte Steve ebenfalls vorwarnen, aber dann machte er sich unnötige Sorgen.   
»Immer ruhig bleiben«, sagte ich mir und atmete tief ein, »es sind nur meine Eltern.«   
Wenn wir glimpflich davonkamen, konnte ich mich ruhigen Gewissens um seine Mutter kümmern. Sie konnte nicht schlimmer als meine Eltern sein, aber soweit ich von Steve wusste, benahm sie sich recht gluckenhaft. Ich musste mich bei ihr benehmen und so tun, als wäre ich ein Musterschüler, den sie gern als Freund ihres Sohnes hätte. Wie ich das anstellen sollte ...

»Wie sieht das Worst-Case-Szenario aus?«  
Da musste ich nicht lange überlegen, um diese Frage zu beantworten.  
»Meine Mutter fällt in Ohnmacht, natürlich erst nach einem ihrer hysterischen Anfälle und mein Dad streicht mir erst das Geld, dann mich aus seinem Testament.«   
Ich bekam weder eine Stelle in seiner Firma, noch durfte ich mein Erbe antreten, was ich beides nicht haben wollte. Falls alles, was ich mir vorgenommen hatte, jedoch scheiterte, war es aber meine Sicherheit gewesen.   
»Etwas viel Drama, findest du nicht?«   
Natasha mochte bezweifeln, dass meine Eltern sich so aufführten, doch ich kannte sie besser. Die Schultern zuckend trank ich einen Schluck Kaffee.  
»Du wolltest es doch wissen.«  
»Gut, das wollen wir vermeiden. Wie stellst du dir das perfekte Treffen mit ihnen vor?«  
»Sie sehen Steve und erkennen sofort, dass er das Beste ist, was mir passieren konnte. Ich bekomme ihren Segen und sie verschwinden auf Nimmerwiedersehen. Keine Kommentare über meine Homosexualität, die ihnen so gegen den Strich geht oder eine Ermahnung, dass es meine letzte Chance ist.«  
Besser wäre es, wenn sie sich erst gar nicht hier blicken ließen. Das ließe sich aber nicht mehr vermeiden.   
»Du bist recht undankbar, weißt du? Sie haben dich lange in Ruhe gelassen, damit du von selbst erkennst, was du mit deinem Leben anstellen willst.«   
In gewisser Weise hatte sie Recht, aber meine Eltern akzeptierten mich nur solange, wie ich nach ihren Regeln spielte.   
»Und wenn diese Selbsterkenntnis dazu führt, dass ich ein Leben leben will, das nicht ihren Vorstellungen entspricht?«  
»Wasche ich ihnen gehörig den Kopf, ganz einfach.« Sie zwinkerte mir zu, während ich an ihrer Überzeugungskunst zweifelte.


	10. X

Mein Freund entwickelte sich zu einem ausgewachsenen Nervenbündel. Ich dachte bisher nie im Traum daran, dass es einen Jungen in meinen vier Wänden gäbe, der sich auf ein Treffen mit meinen Eltern vorbereitete. Der vor dem Kleiderschrank sämtliche Klamotten vor sich hielt, um nachzusehen, ob sie für den Anlass angemessen waren. Dabei sagte ich ihm seit Tagen, dass er alles tragen durfte - nur keine Korthosen. Selbst Natasha stimmte mir in diesem einen Punkt zu, während wir uns bei allen anderen kein bisschen verstanden.   
Ich war für ein Essen außerhalb meiner Wohnung, weil mir neutraler Boden besser gefiel, als dass meine Eltern meine Privatsphäre hier störten. Natasha bestand auf mein Heim, das sie schließlich bezahlten. Ihrer Meinung nach konnte ich ihnen auf diese Art zeigen, wie sehr ich mich verändert hatte. Wenn sie die ganzen Rosen sahen, dachten sie sicher besser von mir. Seufzend deckte ich den Tisch, kam mir mehr denn je wie ein Vollidiot vor.   
Es war Jahre her, seit ich das letzte Mal eine Krawatte getragen hatte und mein Hemd in der Hose steckte. Formalitäten waren einfach nicht mein Ding, aber nackt auftreten konnte ich nur, wenn ich mich kurz darauf aus dem Fenster stürzte. Nicht, dass meine Eltern mich nicht schon nackt gesehen hatten, aber ... okay, der Gedanke verursachte mir Bauchschmerzen.   
»Bist du endlich soweit? Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass du schlimmer als Natasha bist.« Sie brauchte ewig vor ihrem Kleiderschrank. Ob das ein Mädchending war?   
»Findest du?«  
Ich wusste sofort, ich hätte mich anders ausdrücken sollen. Steve strich mit gesenktem Blick über die Falten auf seinem weißen Hemd und hatte die Schultern hochgezogen. Seine Unsicherheit war nicht gut, denn sie färbte letztendlich auf mich ab.   
»Nein. Du bist ein Traum, Dummerchen. Auch, wenn du wie eine Frau lange fürs Umziehen brauchst. Bis ich dir behilflich bin.«  
Mein Zwinkern brachte etwas Farbe zurück in sein Gesicht und da zeigte sich auch die erste Andeutung eines Lächelns. Ich verwandelte mich langsam aber sicher in einen hoffnungslos verliebten Deppen. Wenn das meine Eltern nicht überzeugte, wusste ich auch nicht weiter.

Das letzte Mal, als ich sie gesehen hatte, platzte meine Mutter vor Stolz wegen Natasha. Mein Dad hielt mir einen Vortrag darüber, dass ich es lieber nicht verpatzte und endlich meine Neigung in eine Schublade tief in mir drin versteckte. Diese Phase musste ein Ende haben.  
Als meine Mutter hinter Natasha meine Wohnung betrat, lachte sie über etwas. Sie strahlte regelrecht vor Freude über das Wiedersehen mit ihrer perfekten Schwiegertochter. Das fand ein Ende, als ihr Blick auf mich fiel und schließlich auf Steve. Um den Schein zu wahren, zeigte sie eines ihrer höflichen Lächeln, mit dem sie jeden Fremden täuschen könnte.   
»James, es ist schön, dich wiederzusehen. Dein Vater kommt gleich nach.« Er drehte also eine Runde um den Block. Das begann ja super.   
»Hi, Mom. Das ist Steve, mein Freund.« Wozu um den heißen Brei herumreden, wenn man auch mit der Tür ins Haus fallen konnte. Ich legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern, bedeutete ihm schmunzelnd, dass für mich alles in Ordnung war. Er erwiderte es etwas zaghaft, ehe er sich an meine Ma wandte.  
»Es ist mir eine Freude, Sie kennenzulernen, Mrs Barnes.«  
Von meinen letzten Bekannten kannte sie kein Benehmen. Sie hielt überrascht inne, während Natasha sich hinter ihr ins Fäustchen lachte.  
»Ebenfalls ... Steve. Du hast mir etwas vorenthalten, Natasha, schäm dich.«  
»Oh, ich wollte dein Gesicht sehen.«  
»Hm«, meine Mutter schüttelte über etwas, eher über sich selbst, den Kopf, »das wird interessant.«

Die erste Hürde hatten wir zwar gemeistert, aber meinen Vater zu überzeugen ... das war ein Kraftakt. Er reagierte auf kaum etwas, als er hereinkam. Setzte sich nur zwischen Natasha und meine Mutter, lauschte dem Gespräch. Wir verfielen einen Moment in Schweigen, um ihm zumindest die Gelegenheit zu geben, den ersten Schritt zu machen. Es wunderte mich nicht, dass er nichts dergleichen tat.   
»Nun, Steve, haben Sie eine Vorliebe für Rosen oder zeigt mein Sohn wider erwarten Interesse an der schönen Pflanzenwelt?«  
»Eindeutig Steve«, wandte Natasha ein, »Bucky kann gerade einmal eine rote Rose von einer pinken unterscheiden.«   
Zu gern hätte ich ihr die Zunge herausgestreckt, aber der Blick meines Vaters hielt mich davon ab. Er wartete nur darauf, dass ich ihn blamierte.  
»Das stimmt nicht ganz. Er findet besonders schöne Exemplare in einem Strauß, die ich nicht erkenne.«  
Auf dieses Lob hatte ich gewartet ... die Stirn meines Vaters runzelte sich auf eine Art und Weise, die mir nicht geheuer war.   
»Bin lernfähig.«  
»Machst du also endlich deinen Abschluss.« Das interessierte ihn.  
»Wenn es gut läuft, ja. Es könnte knapp werden, aber ich arbeite daran, um euch nicht länger auf der Tasche zu liegen.«  
Das hätte ich mir verkneifen können und Natashas Tritt gegen mein Schienbein war gerechtfertigt, aber manches sagt man am besten einfach laut. Entsprach ja auch der Wahrheit.   
»Und danach?«  
So oft hatte ich mir eine Antwort überlegt, sie sogar aufgeschrieben und auswendig gelernt. Jetzt schien meine Zunge anderes im Sinn zu haben, als sie auszuplaudern.   
»Unwichtig, solange James ein Ziel im Leben gefunden hat. Nicht wahr?«  
»Hm.«

Ich kam irgendwann an den Punkt, da gab ich jegliche Hoffnung auf eine Einigung mit meinem alten Herrn auf. Mein Vater machte keine Anstalten, sich mit Steve auseinanderzusetzen. Als wäre er Luft für ihn, was ich nur allzu gut kannte, wenn ich ihm nicht gerade eine Schande bereitete. Wenigstens meine Ma freundete sich mit dem Gedanken an und ließ sich darauf ein. Vielleicht nur meinetwegen oder weil Natasha sie immer wieder in ein Gespräch verwickelte, wo sie Steve in ein gutes Licht rückte. Ich hörte ihnen nur mit einem halben Ohr zu, während ich die Sekunden zählte.   
»Schatz, willst du James nicht noch etwas sagen, bevor wir gehen?«  
Wie enttäuscht er von mir war? Darauf konnte ich verzichten. Er sah auch nicht danach aus, als wollte er mit mir reden. Wir starrten uns an, ehe sein Mund sich öffnete.  
»Enttäusch mich nicht, verstanden?«  
»Ja, Sir«, erwiderte ich, ohne zu wissen, was er genau meinte. Es war mir auch egal.


	11. XI

_Bucky, ich heirate!_   
_Natasha_

  
Die Kaffeetasse in der einen Hand las ich die Nachricht mehrere Male, bis die Bedeutung dieser Worte bis zu meinem Verstand durchdrangen. Sie hatte mir ja gesagt, dass sie mich bald überraschte. Ich wünschte, sie hätte mich vorgewarnt.   
Blinzelnd schaue ich in meine Tasse hinunter in die dunkle Flüssigkeit, in der ich mich spiegelte. Zu Schade, dass ich mein Gesicht in ihr nicht sehen konnte. Dürfte ziemlich belämmert dreinblicken.  
»Bucky, ist alles okay?«  
Das weiße Kärtchen zwischen meinen Fingern vergaß ich, als ich seine Arme um meine Taille spürte. Seine Lippen an meinem Bizeps, ehe er sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und sie auf meinen Hals drückte. Noch vor wenigen Stunden hatte er mich ähnlich berührt, nur statt seinem Mund war es ein Pinsel gewesen. Schluckend wand ich mich ihm zu und erhaschte einen kurzen Kuss. Steve ertastete Natashas Nachricht, was mich frustrierte, denn er konzentrierte sich jetzt auf sie. Ich sollte ihr in ihren Flitterwochen auch so einen Stimmungskiller schicken.   
»Sie hat Clint rumgekriegt.«  
»Vielmehr hat Clint sie rumgekriegt«, erwiderte Steve mit einem breiten Grinsen, »wie schön für sie beide.«  
Etwas in seinem Blick stimmte mich nachdenklich. Seit wir seine Mutter besucht und sie mich als heißen Schwiegersohn bezeichnet hatte, den ihr Sohn besser so fest wie möglich an sich band ... seitdem versank er oft in Gedanken.   
»Ist alles okay?«  
»J-ja, ich mache mir nur Sorgen, wenn ich auf der Hochzeit tanzen muss.«   
»Dafür hast du mich. Jetzt sag mir, was wirklich los ist.« Ich lehnte mich an den Küchentisch, während Steve am Saum seines Pullis spielte. Eine Viertelstunde ließ er mich zappeln, bis er sich seufzend setzte.  
»Was, wenn du jemanden auf der Arbeit findest? Ich meine, ich werde gerade mal zum Zweitsemester und weiß noch nicht, was ich nach dem College machen will. Du stehst schon mit beiden Beinen mitten im Berufsleben. Deine Eltern werden der Meinung sein, dass ich dich nur ausnutze.«   
Hatte er etwa vergessen, dass ich ihn praktisch aus seinem Wohnheim entführt hatte, damit er bei mir einzog? Ich wollte ihn bei mir wissen, wenn ich nach Hause kam. Es war mir egal, ob oder wie lange er studierte. Solange ich jeden Morgen neben ihm aufwachen durfte, wusste, dass er mich liebte ...  
»Du kleiner Dummkopf, ich will keinen anderen mehr. Warum sollte ich mich auch nach jemandem umsehen, wenn ich bereits einen Freund habe?«  
»Aber«, ich schnitt seine Antwort mit Knurren ab und Steve atmete sichtlich erleichtert auf, » es tut mir leid, Bucky.«   
»Alles gut. Jetzt werde ich mal die restliche Farbe von meinem Hintern waschen. Willst du mir helfen?«  
Ein Angebot wie diesem konnte er nie widerstehen. Ich hatte gewonnen und lachte, als er mich an der Hand zum Bad zog. Das war der Steve, wie ich ihn kannte und liebte. In den nächsten Stunden vertrieb ich seine Sorgen, bis er nicht einmal mehr wusste, dass er welche hatte.   
Wenn er am wenigsten damit rechnete, bat ich ihn, mich zu heiraten - mit einem bunten Rosenstrauß und vollkommen unanständig.


End file.
